Pierce Hawthorne
| name = Pierce Hawthorne | actor = Chevy Chase | first = "Pilot" | last = "Repilot" | birthdate = November 27, 1944 | deathdate = 2014 | hometown = Cheyenne, Wyoming | degree = Graduated Greendale Community College in 2013 | occupation = Part-owner of Shirley's Sandwiches, Formerly CEO of Hawthorne Wipes | family = Marian Anastasia Hawthorne (mother, deceased), Cornelius Hawthorne (father, deceased), Gilbert Lawson (half-brother) Amber (ex-step daughter), Wanda (ex wife) | relationship = | twitter = HawthorneWipes | cc = campus-connect/pierce-hawthorne }} Bio |-| Two= |-| Three= |-| Four= |-| Five= | |} Personality Character history Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Class history }} Relationships In the study group Pierce's place within the study group was best described by Abed as being the scapegoat. Much like Britta, he was a common target for the group to make fun of. In Pierce's case this was due to advanced age and his offensive opinions on race, religion and sex. These made him the perfect lightning rod for criticism and also diverted attention away from any other study group being mocked. Pierce himself believed his role in the group was to be the person willing to say or do what the others won't. His somewhat antagonistic role caused him to often be excluded from a number of group activities. Other notable relationships Trivia *Pierce is the first main character to leave the show. This occurred when actor Chevy Chase quit during Season Four. His final episode appearance as a regular cast member was in "Advanced Introduction to Finality". He returned for a brief cameo in Season Five episode "Repilot". Overall, Pierce has appeared in 85 episodes of "Community". * Pierce was part of a "Buddhist" Church that the others describe as a cult donning a wizards gown and a cookie wand. * Pierce's favorite movie was " ", which stars Chevy Chase. * Pierce had been going to Greendale for 13 years. Until the study group, he had never previously remained friends with any of his classmates for more than one semester. * Pierce represented Somalia in Annie's Model UN and considers it to be a "tropical paradise" based on its long coastlines, "a government that knows its place", and "all the guns and wives you can afford to buy." * In the episode "Pillows and Blankets", a copy of his medical records says that his middle name was Cornelius instead of Anastasia, which is Chevy's birth first name. It also says he was born in 1943 which is the same year Chevy Chase was born in, making him 68 or 69. * Pierce followed the Barenaked Ladies (or BNL, as they are referred to in the show) for a period of time. This is shown in his politician bio in the season two episode "Intro to Political Science". Quotes "Virtual Systems Analysis" "Curriculum Unavailable" Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pierce Hawthorne Category:Pairings Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters